bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
D'armon, Vrisa
Vrisa D'armon appeared to most to be one Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg's mistresses, but she was a Mistryl Shadow Guard who was working as Zorg's personal bodyguard. She also performed various special missions for Zorg's organization, while performing special missions of her own against the Empire in the Rotulus and surrounding sectors. She was strong-willed and passionate about her goals, but secretive and mysterious in order to hide her true identity as a Mistryl. Others had described her as introspective, even cold, but it was a necessity in her line of duty. She tended to hold grudges and responds with bitterness and sarcasm, but her sense of honor ensured that her ire was only directed at those who truly deserved it, as she would not willingly subject innocents to the pain she had felt. Vrisa would witness a young near-human female being physically abused by some Tau Dorn gang members. Vrisa killed the perpetrators and introduced herself to the young female who gave her name as Azabeth Zahn. Vrisa told Azabeth she would protect her and teach her to protect herself. Shortly after joining Zorg Enterprises, the gang members tried to kidnap Azabeth, but Zorg, Vrisa and Zorg security rescued Azabeth. Most of thugs were killed and their leader was told by Zorg to leave the sector and that he would meet the same demise if he ever returned. As Vrisa and Azabeth trained and worked together they became very close companions. They soon realized that they both shared a hatred of the Empire. In between jobs for Zorg, Vrisa and Azabeth began engaging in personal mission against Imperial targets. Zorg became obsessed with a set of artifacts known as the Stones of Kooroo. Vrisa had no idea what their purpose was, but Azabeth and herself were consistently sent on missions to discover their location. They discovered the Stones were in the possession of the black market dealer Lunb Tull and that he was willing to trade them for Zorg Enterprise weapons. But when the trade took place, the crate containing the stones was empty and Zorg quickly ordered his part of the trade to be returned to his possession. Zorg's obsession with the Stones caused Vrisa and Azabeth's primary mission to be one of finding the Stones. They learned that four bounty hunters were hired by another interested party to steal the Stones from Lunb Tull. But the hunters betrayed their employer and planned to sell the Stones to the highest bidder. They split the Stones amongst themselves and hid them hoping to better protect them. Two of the hunters turned up dead and the Stones missing before Vrisa and Azabeth could get to them. While Zorg was becoming upset at the lack of progress in finding the Stones, Vrisa and Azabeth found that their travels were providing opportunities to hurt the Empire. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mistryl Shadow Guard DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 7D, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 6D, Thrown Weapons 5D, (S)Melee Combat: Shock Whip 8D+2, (S)Thrown Weapons: Zenji Needles 9D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien species 6D, Intimidation 8D, Languages 6D, Streetwise 9D, Survival 5D, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 5D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, Space Transports 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 7D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Command 6D+2, Con 6D, Hide 7D, Search 7D+1, Sneak 8D STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, (S)Brawling: Shadow Arts 8D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 6D+2, First Aid 5D, Security 6D+2 Special Abilities: Shadow Arts Martial Arts: After a successful attack, a Shadow Arts practitioner may make an immediate Sneak skill check at no penalty (vs. the enemy’s Search or Perception). Success allows them to hide themselves while their opponent is still reeling from their attack. This ability cannot be used in open ground. Maneuvers: Alter aim, back strike, blindfighting, disarm, foot sweep, ground strike, instant stun, instant wound, nerve punch, silent strike, surprise attack, triple parry. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 12 Equipment: Selection of false IDs, SoroSuub Q-2 hold-out blaster (3D+2, 3-4/8/12, ammo: 6), 15 Zenji needles (STR+3D+1), Shock whip (STR+2D+2, Easy), Molecular stiletto (STR+2D, Moderate), Inciter, Climbing claws (STR+1D, +2D climbing/jumping), Syntherope, Climbing gear, Comlink, Datapad. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Zorg Enterprises Category:Mistryl Shadow Guard